Shut Up and Kiss Me
by WhiteInkAndPaperSkin
Summary: Dean was the usual nerdy kid, mouth full of braces and glasses so thick they should come with a warning label, Castiel Novak was a god in black jeans and a Mohawk, everything he did was captivating and beautiful. After one night, something beautiful and deep and intense, Dean is jerked away from Castiel, seemingly forever. But what happens when Dean finds his way back to Cas? AU
1. Castiel Novak

Dean sighed and sat up, scratching the back of his head. The first day of his freshmen year and he was going in with a mouthful of braces and glasses so thick they should come with a warning symbol. Not the way he wanted to start high school. His kid brother Sam was starting fifth grade today, he was already the tallest kid in the grade, so he'd be just fine, no body picks on the tall kid.

Groaning, he pulled on his usual green, flannel button up and made sure his belt was tight enough. Dean tucked his shirt into his jeans and combed his hair in the way he had since he was eight.

"Well Dean, this is as good as it gets," He gave himself half a smile and picked up his shoulder bag, heading out the door to catch the bus, grabbinguffin and a bottle of strawberry milk. Dean nodded to John, grabbing Sam a muffin and some milk, seeing as he was already out the door.

He got on the bus, handing Sam his things, who, Dean noticed, was already sitting with a pretty blonde girl. Dean took a long look around and bit into the muffin. He swallowed nervously, heading down the back of the bus, his cheeks flushing as he got to the high school section.

"Taken."

"Taken."

"Taken."

"Sit down!" The bus driver barked, so Dean kept going back, but each kid sitting in a single seat found a reason for him not to sit down. He was starting to get frustrated, tears pricking in his eyes, which he quickly blinked away.

"Hey, come sit back here. There's a spot."

Dean looked up, thinking it was a joke. Then, when he caught a glance at who was talking, he knew it had to be a joke. The boy who was moving over sat on the very last seat in the back of the bus. He had a black and blue striped Mohawk, a circular ring in his lip and another in his nose, along with a thick rod in his eyebrow. He was obviously wearing contacts, no one's eyes could possibly be that shade of blue naturally, could they? He wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt, dark skinny jeans and beaten grey high tops that had seen better days. Each of his fingers had a menacing looking ring and there was a star tattooed behind his ear.

"You gonna sit down or what?" The kid asked, nodding to the seat next to him. Dean fell all over himself, but quickly settled into the seat beside the boy, tucking his bag at his feet and biting into his muffin.

He blushed suddenly feeling stupid for bringing a muffing and strawberry milk on the bus. What was he, five? Jesus, how embarrassing. He tried to hid the milk, but the kid snatched it up and took a long drink, before handing it back. He just gave a slight quirk of his lips and said nothing, his eyes returning to the window.

They sat in relative silence, Dean eating and looking anywhere but the boy next to him, the guy simply bobbing his head to the heavy metal Dean could hear, even through the guy's headphones.

"Cas! Cas you fucker! Hey!" There was a sudden flash as the boy sitting next to him took a slap to the side of the head. Dean winced in compassion and looked to the guy who'd done it. He looked a little like the boy next to him, a fairly similar facial structure, but his eyes were brown, his hair an almost matching color. Dean kept his head down as said nothing.

"The fuck is your deal **_Gabrielle_**." The name was spit with malice and Dean could automatically detect a challenge in the emo kid's, Cas?, eyes. He didn't even look up, staring firmly at the bottle in his hands. This wasn't his fight.

"My little, pain-in-the-ass of a brother is gonna go deaf, don't listen to your music so loud. I'm not gonna let Chuck beat my ass because I let you turn the volume up fully." He glared at Cas and took his IPod, turning the sound down before turning around in his seat and going back to his business.

Cas, Dean though his name was, moodily put one headphone back in, before offering the second to Dean with a smile that had Dean's insides churning. Fifteen and forever horny. He took it and swallowed, plugging it into his ear.

"T-Thanks." He cursed his damnable stutter to hell. "Y-You really d-don't have t-to be nice to me y-y-you know. I-I'm a loser an-anyway," he gave a smile, like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. "A-After today I'll f-find somewhere e-else to sit." Dean cleared his throat, knowing his cheeks must be bright red.

"What the fuck makes you think I want you to move?" Cas's words were harsh but his tone was kind and he gave a half smile. "You're just fine. You can sit next to me all you like. Sides, you like strawberry milk, that's the shit man." He gave a laugh that made Dean go from zero to sixty so fast it was humiliating. "I'm Novak, Castiel Novak."

Dean gave a sheepish smile. "D-Dean Win-Winchester," he coughed and frowned, humiliated by his stutter.

"Dean, huh? I like your song." His name on Castiel's lips was like heaven. "That asshole I front of us is my big brother Gabriel, the kid to his left is Uriel, who is also my brother."

Uriel was a muscled black kid who looked like he could easily punt Dean across a football field, Dean gave a nod and quickly avoided eye contact, swallowing heavily against the nausea rolling in his stomach. He was getting nervous now, the bus was slowing down and the students were being dropped off.

"I'll see you around, Dean Winchester." Castiel tapped his nose and effortlessly slid past Dean, somehow managing to be the first kid off the bus, lighting up a cigarette, as if he was God. Dean tried to gather up what was left of his wit and shouldered his bag as he made his way off the bus, his eyes glued to the place Castiel Novak had disspeared too.

So, hey guys, this is going to be an AU about Cas and Dead as teenagers in highschool, I originally got the idea from Coming Out of the Closet by OnyxDay, please check it out! All rights for the original idea go to her, I'm just going off it. Gimme gimme feedback!


	2. That's What Friends Do

"Hey piss pot, where'd you blow in from, queersville?" Another group of jocks, oh boy. Dean kept his head down and his books to his chest as he tried to sidestep the tall athlete that was blocking his way. "Hey, shit stick! I asked you a question. I'm fucking talking to you! Answer me you piece of shit!" Dean was suddenly airborne and slammed harshly into a locker wall, the breath leaving his chest in a whoosh as a fist connected with the side of his face. He felt rather then heard his glasses break and fly off his face, the second punch was crazy painful and his vision was spotty and his head ached. Grunting, he tried to avoid the next blow, but it connected with his nose and he spat out a glob of blood from where he'd bitten his tongue.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" The voice belonged to Castiel Novak, but Dean was so bloody and swollen all he could do was try to blink and not spit out any of his teeth. "Put him down, you stupid fucks, or should I rip off your nuts and feed them to each other!?"

Dean felt himself being set down and he blinked and whimpered. His eye was swollen, his lip was cut, he was missing a tooth and his nose was swollen and broken. He coughed, wiping the mucus on his shirt and began searching blindly for his glasses, utterly humiliated. He'd have to get new glasses, his dad would be pissed they were spending so much money. Not like him getting beaten up was his fault. Of course, John never seemed to realize that. He always said if Dean was tougher, if he tried harder, that it wouldn't be so bad, that he'd be okay.

"Here, here Dean." He felt someone pushing his glasses onto his nose which was harshly adjusted into place. He whimpered and a strong arm wrapped around him. "I know it hurts, let's get you to the nurse. You'll be okay. Shh, Dean it's alright." He felt himself being picked up, his legs weak as he wrapped his arms around the waist of Castiel, who was supporting nearly all of his weight.

"Don't you have class?" Dean asked, his eyes closed against the pain in his nose and his eye. A low whimper escaped him and he grunted again, spitting another glob of blood, but it just ended up dribbling down his chin, humiliating him further and he felt the humiliated tear soak his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can take care of myself. Just go, I know you don't want to deal with some nerdy freshmeat when you could hang out with your friends." The words were mush.

"I have a free hour." He was silent, holding Dean up and wiping the blood from his face with long fingers, his palms covered with leather, supporting Dean, being gentle and kind with him. "I do want to stay, I don't have any friends." He gave a low laugh and raked his free hand through his hair. "Hold in there, okay? We're almost to the nurse and she'll take good care of you, you'll feel better when it's over and after school I'll take you out for ice cream, cause this has really been a shitty day for you." He sounds, to Dean, like he knows what shitty days are like, so Dean just nods, too tired to really agree.

"What happened?" The voice was high and shrill and Dean gave a groan, tucking his head against Castiel's neck to make the pain go away. "Poor boy, bring him in, let me take care of his face, did you set his nose Cas?" Dean felt Castiel nodding. "Good boy, good boy, come on, sit him up on the table for me and lemme look at him."

Cas got Dean on the table and he felt something attach to his nose to keep it in place, before a bright light was shone into his bad eye, then his good one. He gave a grunt, trying to push it way, but a leather cased hand caught his and he sighed, giving in and letting himself fall back against the seat. After a solid five minutes he was left with Cas, a hand held to the pack on his face that would supposedly help his swollen eye.

"Alright Dean, let's go get some ice cream. You like ice cream, right? If you don't your fucking crazy." Cas's tone was serious, making Dean realized he wasn't being patronized and Castiel was honestly trying to make him feel better. That was something he hadn't had in a while, friendship.

"Yeah, I do. But I like pie better." Dean replied, swallowing softly. It came out quickly, without thinking and he immediately started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, listen, I don't have any money on me, and I need to get new glasses-"

"Don't even worry abut it, I have money, I can even get your glasses fixed, do you have contacts?" Castiel murmured, helping Dean to his feet, holding the ice pack to his eye for him as he adjusted his glasses. "We should wait until your eye is less swollen though, maybe just use one contact?" Cas murmured, gently, digging through his bag before discovering the little contact box. "Here you go."

Dean opened his eye, wide, and found a gentle pair of fingers pushing the contact into his fingers, so he could put it in his eye. He blinked and settled the contact against his eye with a little frown. His vision cleared and he sighed happily, stepping out of the room after shouldering his bag.

"Thank you, for being so nice. You really don't have to get me ice cream-" He was cut off though, as an ice cream bar was jammed in his mouth, gentle enough not to hurt him. He immediately began licking the chocolate, trying to bite it off to get at the ice cream inside without hurting his teeth. "You have ice cream in your locker?"

Cas stepped back, revealing the mini fridge and microwave inside his locker. Dean smirked in wonder and just sat there, enjoying his ice cream bar in relative silence. His eye still hurt like all hell, but Cas was sitting down against his now closed locker, and patting the ground beside him, so Dean sat.

"You stick by me, okay? Those assholes will leave you alone if you're by me, they know better then to fuck with a Novak. You're gonna be okay, kid. Friends take care of friends." Dean blinked, a little owlishly, and realized that this just may be his real, first friend. How pathetic does it get, right?

Dean nodded, taking a bite from his ice cream and staring at the wall on the other side of the hallway. His eyes wasn't as swollen now, and the ice cream was cooling his tongue from the bite, so he figured by the time he got home he'd be okay enough to avoid any questioning from dad. He did not want to have to tell his father he got beat up on the first day of school, John already thought he was a total whimp.

"So, Dean, tell me about you." Castiel looked over, giving his ice cream an obscenely indecent lick, his blue eyes making Dean's insides warm and fuzzy in a way he didn't think he should like, but that he was loving all the same.

"I have a brother," he spoke, without knowing why. "He's in fifth grade, his name is Sam. We live with our dad, John. He's an asshole though, and I more or less take care of Sammy on my own. Our mom died when he was six months old, so he doesn't even know her. It's kind of sad, it kind of sucks, but Sam and I make do where we can. He's a good kid, real tall, real smart, and he knows what the hell he's doing when it comes to just about everything. He's popular too, not like me." Dean gave a pitiful laugh. "What about you?"

"I live with a foster family. Gabriel and Michael are my only real brothers, Michael is the oldest. Chuck is my real dad, he's the one who took in Zachariah, Ana, Samandriel, Uriel, Raphael, Lucifer and Balthazar." Castiel rattled off the names, looking bored. "He's a computer soft wear engineer, Chuck is, so we have a lot of money. He didn't want us boys to get lonely, and all the other kids really needed a home." He chuckled and the sound was good for Dean to hear. "So if you ever feel lonely, you can have some of my family."

Dean nodded, looking awestruck, and they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their ice cream and waiting for Dean's swelling to go down.


	3. Feel So Alive

Dean got on the bus and Cas was already there, sitting in the very last seat with a warm smile and a waiting pint of strawberry milk. It'd been about a week since they met, and every day was more of less the same, apart from Dean getting the absolute shit beaten out of him, that only happened the once. He sat down and gave Cas the chocolate chip muffin graciously excepting his bottle of strawberry milk. Cas brought the milk, Dean brought the muffins, it was a good thing they had going.

"I want you to come over after school today," Cas said, picking the chocolate chips from his muffin one by one. He smirked and once again Dean's stomach did one of those outrageous little flip flops that he was growing very use to. "C'mon, it's about time you hang out. You already know Zeke and Gabriel, why not meet the rest of the clan? Ana is about Sam's age, Mikey is in college, Luci goes to a private high school, but only by day. Sam is Ana's twin, so they're the same age, um, yeah, Raphael plays lacrosse and Balth is just a baby, which is why you never see them, too busy practicing for scholarships and cramping in diapers. But still, come over." He gave Dean's shoulder a nudge. "It'll be fun."

Dean shook out his hair and straightened his new glasses. "Um, I dunno man, what about Sam? I dunno if he's willing to go home alone, I mean, Dad kind of, well..." He didn't know how to tell Castiel his dad was usually drunk and Dean usually took the nightly beating if he was still awake. "I'll see if he can hang out with a friend."

Dean sent Sam a quick text and waited anxiously for his reply. He was nervous, he'd never been over to someone else's house for obvious reasons. He had to protect Sam from everyone, including their drunk of a dad. He was his big brother, that was what they did for their siblings, no matter how much it hurt or how scarred he was. He got the reply from Sam and let out a sigh of relief. Then the nerves came back, realizing he'd have to go over to Castiel's house, he'd never done this before, it seemed like it'd be hard or awkward to say the least.

"Well?" Cas gave him a playful nudge and Dean groaned, but gave a nod. Signaling he was giving in, which made Cas whoop and crow in excitement.

A whole school day later Dean was on the bus, dropping into the seat beside Cas. Sam was up with a boy named Daniel, they were talking and laughing and Sam wouldn't be home till Monday after school, neither would Dean. Thank god. Dad was out of town for a while, so they had plenty of time before they needed to get home. Dean and Sam were used to living of a stash of money and bad diner food, it was common for Winchesters. Their dad did some kind of weird work that had them hopping around the country. But when Dean hit high school they settled down, their dad just traveled, leaving them for sometimes a week at a time. Dean had to grow up pretty fast, so Sammy could be a kid while he had the chance. Dean didn't mind though, it was what big brothers did.

"Dean, Dean, earth to Dean-o!" Cas tugged a lock of Dean's hair, causing him to yelp and look up with guilty eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Sorry Huggy Bear, got distracted," he muttered, chewing the piece of gum that some how ended up in his mouth, the pack disappearing back into Castiel's pocket mysteriously.

"Huggy bear?" Cas snorted, looking down at Dean, tapping his tongue rod against his teeth in the rhythm of the song he had stuck in his head, bobbing his head to the nonexsistant beat.

"Yeah," Dean nodded to Castiel's shirt, which was ripped and tied up the sides, it held a decapitated, bleeding teddy bear with outstretched, decomposing arms, underneath in a bloody, untidy scrawl were the words "I wuv hugs", to anyone else it was disturbing and dark, but to Dean it was just Cas.

Dean had figured out, after only a few days, that Castiel was such a rebel because all his siblings were perfect. They all excelled in something, most were on honor roll, or team capitan. Cas got good grades, did okay in school, but he wasn't near as perfect as the rest of his siblings, so he simply went for the rebel 'I don't give a shit and fuck you if you do' appeal that had half the school's panties dropping with a single, half assed glance. Dean though, seemed to be one of the few people who wasn't in Castiel's family that he still talked to. Dean didn't know if he should find it disturbing or endearing, it was a mixture of both most of the time.

"You're really out of it today, aren't you? You're white as a line of coke man, chill the fuck out." Cas offered Dean a headphone and Dean gave a smirk and a nod, slipping the piece into his ear as Castiel's favorite, filthy song came on. Dean hadn't always been a fan of Escape the Fate, but it was growing on him. "Man, love me some Gorgeous Nightmares."

Dean almost creamed himself when Cas began to sing in a low voice that bore the abuse of alcohol and cigarettes.

"I've got another confession to make, so complicated, let me try to explain. Don't want this feeling to go away, so it stays, it stays, it stays. Is it the way that you talk? That's causing me to freak. Is it the way that you laugh? That's making my heart beat. Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way you taste, way you taste, way you taste, way you taste. You're such a gorgeous nightmare, oh damn it never seems to go away, you make me feel brand new, yeah. You make me feel brand new yeah, ah ah ah ah I feel so alive, ah ah ah ah, I feel so a love. First impressions are hard to erase..." Castiel hummed a few bars. "Is it the way you feel? Against my body. Is it the way you act? So damn naughty," Castiel gave his lips an obscene lick, the look on his face practically orgasmic. "Is it the way you shake when your hips move to the base, to the base, to the base."

The bus pulled to a stop and Castiel and his family, Dean included, got to their feet and trudged off the bus, Dean giving Sam a meaningful look that said be careful. Dean would have to be wary too, he was harder then stone and seconds from creaming himself. What a way to meet the family of the only friend you'd ever had, right? By busting a nut before even walking through the door, yeah that would be super classy.

"Are you ready to meet the clan Dean? Don't worry, they don't all have giant sticks up their asses. It's usually only a few of them." Cas gave an easy chuckle but noticed the nervous, almost queasy look on Dean's face and frowned a little, slipping an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, don't look so scared, they'll love you, and if they don't, fuck them, cause you're here for keeps now."

Cas's words made the ache in Dean's chest easier as he and Cas followed the elder Novak's up the hill to the old fire house Cas and his family lived.


	4. Have You Ever Kissed A Boy, Dean?

"Hang on Dean, I gotta take care of the kids for a minute." Cas went into the kitchen, grabbing twos bottles of apple juice and two small bags of trail mix. Sam and Ana looked to be about eight or ten, and Dean stood by the door, smiling sheepishly. "Hey guys, how was your day? Anything cool happen?" Cas spoke pretty gently to the kids, which Dean found kind of sweet and kind of intimidating at the same time. Someone that fierce could go soft so easy, imagine how quickly he could kick an ass.

Dean went to speak, but was stopped when he heard two people talking.

"I don't get what the hell Castiel is doing with a Winchester for Christ's sake. He's failing just about every class too, ever since he started hanging out with the little bastard. Every time someone with the name Winchester blows into town a series of bad shit happens." The voice was full of anger and violence and Dean didn't know it, but it was Lucifer speaking.

"He's enjoying having friends, don't fuck with him, man. Let him be, even if the kid is a little fucking dork." The snide voice belonged to Uriel, Zeke, whichever was preferred. Dean knew the voice and he turned red, swallowing down a noise of embarrassment. Cas was still busy with his siblings, so he hurried out the door, past the other teens who laughed as he went by and out the door, clutching tightly to the bag on his back.

**Sorry, something came up, had to go- D**

Dean sent Cas a quick text as he started walking, keeping his head down, his eyes filling with tears. Of course he shouldn't have gone to Castiel's house, it was totally humiliating to hear someone talking about him like that, like he was nothing. He felt his phone vibrate and went to check it, his eyes filling with weak tears.

**Wht t fuk hppnd? U dspprd. Sty whr u r, OMW.- Cas**

Dean shook his head, humiliated that he'd started crying so hard and couldn't stop. He curled up, knees to his chest. He was three blocks from Castiel's house, settled on a bench at the bus stop. He was gonna go home and start walking to school, or taking public transportation. Sure, it wasn't a very good idea, and it would take longer, but he was so sick of being a freak or a loser or a queer. He just wanted to be normal. His phone vibrated again, and he checked it, frowning as he read the message, before looking around.

**I c u- Cas**

Cas was there, at the edge of the block, looking at Dean with a face full of hurt. He came over and sat beside Dean, so they were thigh to thigh, his head resting on Dean's shoulder and sighed.

"You don't like me, do you? Is it cause of the eye-liner and Mohawk?" Cas laughed, but the noise was soft and didn't make Dean feel as good as it usually did. "I know I'm kind of a weirdo, I'm sorry. But we can try to be friends, can't we? You don't have to listen to my shitty music or-"

"Your brothers think I'm 'a little bastard' and 'a little fucking dork', so I didn't think you'd want me around. I mean, I know family isn't the easiest thing to come by, especially a family that likes you, so I didn't think you'd want me around to fuck yours up." Dean frowned and snuffled softly, nuzzling against Castiel's fuzzy head.

"Fuck my brothers. They're assholes. Just come back, we'll hang out, the kids wanna make s'mores. You're not a fucking dork or a little bastard or anything. I think you're pretty legit Dean Winchester." Cas stood up and offered his hand to Dean. "Come on, let's go make s'mores. I have a fireplace in my room and everything. It'll be fun. Just you me, Balth, Anna and Sam. Okay?"

Two hours later Dean was on the floor, licking chocolate from his fingers and smiling sheepishly at Castiel, who stood over him, making silly faces as he ate another s'more. Dean was pretty sure Cas was stoned, he'd been eating 'special brownies' and was now laying on the floor, begging Dean to scratch his head like a kitten.

The kids were in their rooms, so it was just Dean and Cas, some action movie playing on the fifty inch TV hung above the fireplace in Castiel's room. The firehouse that belonged to the Novak's was spacious and open, all of the rooms were customized for each kid, each kid had their own room, and there was a fire pole and a slide to get to the kitchen. It was like a funhouse, nothing serious, nothing grown up. Dean never wanted to go home again. Castiel's room was in reds and blacks, the ceiling splattered in pain and covered in glow in the dark stars. There was a huge bed, over a large desk that held an old fashion vynal record player and a decent sized HD computer. There was a large sound system underneath, currently blasting Castiel's favorite song.

"Come dance with me," Cas murmured, pulling Dean to his feet and humming the song with a sexy undertow as he lazily rocked Dean's hips with his, one arm draped over Dean's shoulder, the other hand, holding the lip of the bottle of beer that Lucifer had brought up after Castiel had ripped his ass.

"Cas, I mean, I shouldn't, I don't, ah-!" Dean yelped as Castiel's clothed length brushed teasingly against his own. He had his contacts in, his shirt was loose and unbuttoned, hair mussed from Castiel's long, pianist fingers. Cas's hips continued to work against Dean's in a way that had him crying out, embarrassingly high pitched and needy. "Ah, fuck, Cas, ah, it mean, you shouldn't, we shouldn't, I-I-I-I-I-I..." He trailed off, his head falling back as he allowed himself to enjoy what Cas was doing to him, the way he felt, the hitch in Castiel's breathing.

Castiel began to sing and Dean knew he was a total goner.

**_"Is it the way that you shake when your hips move to the base, to the base, to the base. You're such a gorgeous nightmares, oh damn it never seems to go away, you make me feel brand new yeah, we resurrect it's like I've come back to life, ah, ah, ah, ah, I feel so alive! Ah, ah, ah, ah, I feel so alive..."_** Each 'ah' was punctuated with a sharp roll of Castiel's hips against Dean's. Dean had had a few brownies himself, so he wasn't fighting anymore, just clinging to Castiel and trying to silence himself.

The song came to a stop, as the iPod plugged into the sound system buffered, and Castiel and Dean stepped apart, Castiel looking Dean over and licking his lips, slowly. He brushed back Dean's hair, his eyes half lidded as he spoke in a slow, even voice. "Have you ever kissed a boy, Dean?"

Dean paused, his eyes going wide as he tried to process just what exactly Cas had said. "No, I mean, I've never kissed anyone before, but why would I kiss a boy? I'm not-" he was about to say gay, but the word wouldn't come out. Deep inside, Dean Winchester knew he was attracted to men, maybe he'd always known. But he also knew his father would beat the shit out of him if he ever found out about it.

"Shh." Castiel soothed him, brushing a thumb over Dean's lower lip. "I can take care of you. Just relax Dean, it'll be okay." And before Dean could comment Castiel's lips were touching his, warm and full and glorious, tongue pressing against the seam and begging Dean to let him in, so, Dean did. His mouth opened and Castiel's tongue began exploring and tasting and coaxing Dean into returning the gesture. After a long moment Cas pulled away, noticing the shaking in Dean's body, the trembling in his hands and lips, the tears pooling in his large green eyes.

"Hey, hey, shh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dean, I won't kiss you again. I'm sorry. Please don't cry, it's okay, it's okay." Castiel rubbed Dean's back with a calm, soothing hand, pulling the smaller boy against his chest. "I'm sorry, please don't cry Dean I'm sorry." Cas sounded so distraught, but Dean's throat was too clogged to explain, so he tried to clear it.

"I just, I can't, my dad... My dad is a horrible person." Dean muttered, looking down at his feet as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

It slid off and Castiel let out a gasp at the scars and obvious life of pain before him. Dean's chest was crisscrossed with scars, burns, wicked looking marks that were an obvious mix of old and new, some only half healed. Castiel's eyes filled with tears and he brought Dean close, careful of the new wounds. Dean just hung his head and didn't say a word, didn't try to explain. Somehow, he knew there wasn't a need for it.

"I'm gonna protect you. Okay?" Castiel held Dean tighter, pressing his face to the smaller boy's neck.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, feeling hollow. "Okay."

* * *

so, I feel like I'm just gonna flow with the story, see how I want things to progress. I personally think it is too early in the story for smut, as much as I'd love to write it, so for now I'm just gonna keep writing and wing it. I love detailed feedback.


	5. Another Note From The Author

So. I realize this story is all kinds of mixed up and full of holes. I'm gonna go through and adjust the story, fill in the holes, smooth out the plot, fix typos and spelling, so I'm going to be updating the existing chapters and I'll be publishing a new one.


End file.
